


Serena and Caroline, a Friendship in Five Acts

by fleurlb



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Tennis RPF - Freeform, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of two fierce competitors and best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serena and Caroline, a Friendship in Five Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/gifts).



> Writing Tennis RPF was possibly the last thing that I ever thought I'd do, but that article in your prompt just got inside my head, and I could not ignore it. Story is loosely based on actual events, but all details are totally made up. My motto is "never let the facts get in the way of a good story," and any mistakes are solely my own.
> 
> Thank you for the opportunity to do something completely different! Enjoy!

**I. Know when to fold 'em**

A couple of days after that stupid phone call, Caroline was finding it hard to put one foot in front of the other. She couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Why propose if you weren't ready for “all that marriage entails”? She felt like she'd woken up in a world that no longer made sense, and she couldn't figure out if it had ever made sense in the first place.

She was sure that she looked a mess as she sat in sweats, hair unbrushed for days, eating ice cream out of the container. Not like anyone was going to see her. She wondered how long she could go without anyone seeing her. Roland Garros waited, just a few days away, and dread welled in her stomach. Or maybe it was just the damn ice cream.

The apartment intercom buzzed, and Caroline rolled her eyes. What was the point of a doorman if he couldn't keep the press away? But the building management had just hired two new guys, and they were probably very easy to trick. Anger danced on the tip of her tongue, and she readied herself to unleash a tirade.

“ _Je suis terriblement désolé de vous déranger, mais Serena est là pour vous voir._ ” The doorman's deep voice still sounded shaky and uncertain.

“Serena?” Caroline repeated. What was Serena doing here? Which she immediately realized was a stupid question. The doorman misinterpreted her confusion.

“ _Oui. Serena Williams. Elle dit qu'elle est votre ami, mais ..._ ”

“ _Bien sûr, elle est! Je veux la voir._ ” Caroline put down the intercom receiver, opened her apartment door, and then went into the bathroom. Her reflection was worse than she'd expected, and she knew the two minute elevator ride wouldn't give her enough time to do substantial repairs. Besides, if your best friend couldn't see you looking like a trainwreck, then you didn't really have a best friend.

“Hello? Girlfriend, leaving the front door open is a good way to get yourself murdered.” Serena's voice filled the apartment, and Caroline realized that she'd been alone for three days. 

She met Serena in the hallway, and her best friend immediately held out her arms. Caroline stumbled into them, a survivor finding rescue after days in a lonely desert. Serena's arms were muscular and hard, but the hug was somehow tender and soft, like her mother's hugs. Caroline tried not to cry, but a tear or two managed to defy her command. 

She turned away to swipe at them, but Serena handed her a tissue and then took her hand and dragged her into the living room. They sat on the floor, the way they always did, leaning against the couch, angled so they faced each other. 

“So, what the hell happened?” Serena asked as she reached out and brushed hair off Caroline's face, gently tucking it behind her ear.

“I don't know. He called and said that seeing the invitations made him realize that he wasn't ready for all that marriage entails. I thought he was joking. I laughed and said 'You sounded so serious, I almost believed you.' And he said 'Caroline, I am serious.' After that, what's left to say? The phone call was over in less than five minutes.”

“Unbelievable. His press conference lasted longer than that.”

“He gave a press conference? Of course he did.” Caroline waved a dismissive hand. “Don't tell me about it. I don't want to know. I haven't turned on the television or looked at the Internet for the last three days.”

“My lips are sealed.” Serena mimed zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key. It was such a juvenile gesture that Caroline laughed.

“Mine too,” she said, copying the gesture.

“Hhhhsssssadddddssshhh,” said Serena through her closed lips.

“Hhhhhsssssiisssss,” replied Caroline as they both dissolved into a fit of giggles. When she managed to catch her breath again, she smiled. “I'm so happy you're here.”

“Where else would I be? I've been here before. I know how much it sucks to break up, especially in public. Maybe I've never been engaged, but I know what it's like to get your heart broken.”

“I just feel like I had everything until three days ago, and now nothing makes sense.”

“Giiiirrrrrl, you still have everything. Beauty, talent, brains. You have to believe me when I tell you this is going to be his loss, not yours. There's going to be other engagements. Many, many others.”

“Really, I just want one. Serena, you know that I want it all. The husband, the kids, the minivan... Well, maybe not the minivan.”

“I hear you, but you've got time. Better you find out that he's an unreliable weenie now than when you have the kids and the minivan.”

Caroline sighed and nodded. She looked out the window where the sky over the harbor was changing color to deep pinks and reds. 

Serena jumped up and held her hand out. “Now, there's something we need to do.”

“Brush my hair?” asked Caroline as she let her friend pull her up.

“Get everything that reminds you of him, anything he gave you, that whole crazy wedding folder. All of it.” 

Caroline went back to her bedroom and started to open drawers and closets, throwing things onto her unmade bed. The outfit she was wearing on New Year's Eve. A couple of birthday cards. A stupid cuddly toy chipmunk holding a golf club. A bottle of perfume. An expensive bracelet. A memory box of airplane tickets, golf programs, and receipts from things that they'd done together. Some framed photographs. And the crazy wedding folder. 

She gathered everything up and walked into the living room, which felt much warmer. She realized that was because the glass door to the fireplace was open, and Serena had a small fire going. 

“Where did you get the wood?”

“Coal. And I brought it with me. Venus and I had a beach bonfire after my worst breakup, but I figured that was the kind of thing that could get somebody arrested in Monaco.”

“Good thinking.” Caroline dropped the pile at Serena's feet and looked at her expectantly. 

“Go on then. You have to do it.”

Caroline picked up the wedding folder and pulled out pages ripped from magazines, printouts of emails with vendors, and a couple of contracts. She tossed them into the fire, watching as they burned and curled. It was mesmerizing. 

The chipmunk went next, followed by the photos, still in their frames. The photos took a while to burn, protected temporarily by the glass. Serena jabbed them with the fireplace poker, breaking the glass so that the flames could consume the memories. 

The box and cards went next. Caroline picked up the dress, disappointed because it was one of her favorites, but now it was completely ruined for her. She threw it into the fire, and the silk went up quickly and caused an overwhelming smell of burnt hair. She picked up the perfume in its fragile glass bottle and tossed it in, hoping the smell would improve.

Instead, the fire flared, a big angry monster, and Caroline felt like the sun had exploded. The apartment filled with black smoke, and the screech of the smoke alarm was followed by the buzz of the intercom. Serena moved quickly and slid the fireplace doors closed then vented the windows while Caroline stumbled over to the intercom and tried to assure the nervous doorman that she'd just burned their dinner and that everything was fine.

The friends collapsed onto the floor, and Caroline wasn't sure who started laughing first, but soon her stomach hurt from the laughing, and she knew that whatever she had lost, she still had her best friend.

 

**II. I will survive**

Caroline did not want to be at Roland Garros, but she'd need to be bleeding out of both eyes before she'd drop out of a tournament. She was already sick of dodging the press and refusing to comment. She slipped into the locker room, politely smiled at the few players who were there so early, stuffed her bag into locker 21, and then sunk into one of the comfy chairs and put in her earbuds. 

She closed her eyes and turned up the music, hoping that no one would ask her about Rory. She was sure if anyone did, the words “no comment” would automatically tumble out of her mouth. She lost track of time as she drifted in her own mind, trying not to think of anything.

Caroline felt someone sit down next to her, and she braced herself for a rude interruption until she smelled the comforting and familiar scent of jasmine and leather. She smiled as she opened an eye and popped out an earbud to greet Serena.

“You look better than the last time I saw you.”

“Funny, you look worse,” cracked Caroline. 

Serena held up a large takeaway cup of coffee. “I don't have enough caffeine on board yet.”

“Say no more, I'll leave you to it.” Caroline tried to pop her earbud back in, but Serena stopped her.

“Wait, promise me that when this tournament is over, you'll come to Miami with me for a few days.” Serena held up a pinky. 

Caroline twined their pinky fingers. “Deal.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Caroline was unsurprised when she lost in the first round. She was just relieved that she'd managed to win that second game. Losing to an unranked player without winning a single game would've hurt. At least she could enjoy watching Serena play.

Except that Serena was defeated in the second round after only an hour. It was her most lopsided loss ever. Caroline had sat courtside, shouting encouragement then she went to her hotel room to pack. She was ready to go when Serena knocked.

“Tough loss,” she said, wanting to hug her friend but knowing it wasn't the time.

Serena growled. “I don't want to talk about.”

“So we won't. Straight to the airport?” suggested Caroline, nodding at her packed bags.

“Damn right.”

Caroline held up a pinky. “Today, we sulk. Tomorrow, we have fun.” 

Serena twined their pinky fingers. “You've got yourself a deal. But tomorrow doesn't start until after I've had my coffee.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The fun had lasted for a few days and included a memorable night out watching the Miami Heat advance to the NBA finals. The morning after the basketball game, Caroline found herself awake early and unable to fall back to sleep. She pulled on some sweats and went out to sit next to the pool to enjoy the silence.

The trip to Miami had been just what she needed. Her wounds, if not exactly healing, were at least scabbing over. She could finally start to think into the future without feeling a stabbing, blinding pain. But she knew that she had to find something else to look forward to. 

She was still contemplating this dilemma a long while later when Serena joined her. The friends sat in comfortable silence until Serena finally spoke.

“You look like you're having some big thoughts. I don't know how you manage to do that so early, but spill 'em.”

Caroline smiled. “Thanks for making me take this trip. It's so much better than sitting in my apartment feeling sorry for myself.”

“De nada. This is what friends are for.” Serena yawned.

“What I've been thinking about....my November has unexpectedly opened up and I'd like to have something to look forward to.”

“Yeah? And what've you come up with?”

“Well, I've decided that it needs to be a physical challenge. Something big.”

“You're not going to climb a mountain or swim the English channel, are you? Because I gotta tell you, that's crazy.”

“I did consider Everest, but the timing is wrong.”

“Thank god for small mercies,” muttered Serena. “You're just crazy enough to try it.”

“I'm going to run the New York City marathon,” said Caroline.

Serena looked at her levelly. “How are you going to train for a marathon when you're playing tennis all the damn time?”

Caroline shrugged. “Playing tennis will be part of my training. People with a lot less stamina than me walk marathons all the time.”

“Girl, I know you. No way you're walking,” laughed Serena.

“I guess you're right. I won't win, but I bet I can finish in under 4 hour hours. How about you do it with me?”

“Hell no. But I will definitely cheer you on.” She held up a pinky. 

“You better shout yourself hoarse,” smiled Caroline as she twined their pinky fingers.

 

**III. If I could turn back time**

Serena couldn't remember ever feeling worse about letting her sister down. She knew she should've pulled out of the doubles way before the spectacular meltdown on the court, but the irony was that she hadn't want to disappoint her sister, which completely blew up in her face. Serena sat on a couch in the corner of the hotel's deserted business center, wishing she had the power of invisibility, or at least that she could disappear into a crowd like most other people in the world.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked Caroline. Serena turned to see her friend stepping tentatively into the business center. 

“How did you know that you'd find me here?”

Caroline tapped her head. “I have best friend ESP.”

“Then you know how I'm feeling.”

“I do,” said Caroline, sinking onto the couch next to her and leaning into her shoulder. 

Serena leaned back, rested her head against Caroline's, closed her eyes and sighed. The pain at the day's events started to recede, gently ebbing and flowing away. What she loved most about her friend was her uncomplicated ability to just be present. It was different than with Venus, which was a good relationship but was laced with all the slights and competition of a lifetime of sisterhood. 

“We can't sit here forever,” said Caroline.

“Why not?” 

“Because that poor fellow looks like he needs to lock up.”

Serena opened her eyes and could see a young hotel employee at the door, smiling apologetically.

Caroline jumped up and held out a hand. “I know just the thing.”

“Chocolate doesn't work for me,” said Serena even as she let Caroline drag her off the couch and out the door, past the sheepish employee.

“Trust me.” Caroline's eyes were at once playful and serious, and Serena knew she'd let herself be carried along by her enthusiasm, whether it would help or not. She followed Caroline up the stairs and out a service entrance. They walked through what seemed like a warren of alleys until they emerged onto a busy road. Caroline flagged a black cab.

“What's the plan then?” 

“You'll see,” was all Caroline would say, so Serena sat and watched a drizzly London zoom by, the sky just beginning to darken even though it was after 10pm. The cab eventually came to a stop on a street that was crowded with narrow shopfronts. Caroline paid the driver, then pulled Serena out onto the street and into a Victorian pub.

“I'm not up for alcohol tonight. So not up for it,” protested Serena.

“Good, we're not here for the alcohol. We're here to drown our sorrows in fish and chips and song.” Caroline's smile glimmered in the dim pub.

“Karaoke?” asked Serena, brightening. She scanned the pub and saw the small stage and thick song books on each table. “You sure know how to cheer a girl up.”

“No,” chided Caroline with a light shove. “I just know how to cheer you up.”

Later that evening, The Willney Yackies happily belted out Cher, and Serena was a true believer in best friend ESP.

 

**IV. And you love the game**

In the private room of her favorite restaurant, Serena watched her friends and family mingle and celebrate her US Open victory. She sought out Caroline in the crowd and threw an arm around her neck.

“Great party, Serena. Much better than mine would've been.”

“Girlfriend, your party would've probably been you and a box of chocolate bars. You really need to up your party game.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Yeah, because what you need is another challenge in your life,” replied Serena, rolling her eyes.

Caroline wiggled out from underneath Serena's arm and turned to face her. “I love a good challenge. I'm throwing you a party after your fashion week show.”

“Girl, that's next week. Every place's been booked for months. Even with your fat check from losing to me today, you couldn't find a shoebox to have a party in next week.”

Caroline looked stricken.

“It's fine. You can prove your mad party skills next year,” said Serena.

“I forgot to pick up my check.”

“You what now?”

“My check. I completely forgot to pick it up.”

“How in the world do you forget something like that. A check that's worth a million and a half? You sittin' on some Swiss bank account that I don't know about?”

Caroline shook her head. “No. I just don't think about the money. I'd never leave without my trophy or racket. Those are the things that matter to me – the winning and the tennis.”

Serena checked her phone and sent a quick text. “All right, we need to go get your check.”

“Now? You can't leave your party.”

“It's my party, and I'll leave if I want to,” said Serena with a wry grin. “Besides, you'll probably forget to ask about your bonus.”

“Bonus?” echoed Caroline blankly.

“Don't play me.”

“I'm serious. What bonus?”

Serena sighed. “How do you manage without me? Oh, yeah, you don't.”

“I definitely don't.” Caroline's warm smile put a shine on Serena's already excellent day as they briefly left the party to run their unexpected errand.

**V. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

Caroline thought that the Bronx just might kill her. Around mile 20, she turned off Willis Avenue and suddenly felt like her legs would fall off. A craving for a vanilla milkshake wrapped around her brain, and she realized that if she had money in her pocket, she'd probably just step right off the course. Between the cold wind and the blister that was developing on her right heel, she was starting to think that running a marathon was the worst idea that she'd ever had in her life.

But she kept going, putting one foot in front of the other and clearing her brain of every extraneous thought. She was just a running machine with no past or future. All she had was each step of the present. She crossed the Madison Avenue Bridge oblivious to nearly everything, a robot running through a tunnel. The crowd was an indistinct blur and roar.

Until she turned onto Fifth Avenue, and a familiar voice and tune cut through her detachment.

“I should have changed that stupid lock. I should have made you leave your key.”

Caroline scanned the sidelines and immediately spotted Serena, singing at the top of her voice and waving her arms wildly. 

“Don't quit your day job, friend,” Caroline managed to shout to her as she passed, the extra effort making her feel like she might collapse. So she put her blinkers back on, hoping she'd live long enough to see her dear friend at the finish line. They'd never discussed it, but she knew Serena would be there because Serena always managed to be exactly where Caroline needed her. 

The final five miles were a haze, each step an effort and a triumph. Caroline intentionally blurred her vision until she was within fifty meters of the finish line. For the first time, she knew that she could live through any challenge. 

She focused on the crowd on the side of the finish line and was disappointed when she didn't see Serena's white hat. But Caroline buckled down and sprinted out the last of the marathon, realizing just before she crossed the line that Serena had actually managed to get into the secure area behind the finish line and was waiting, tears streaming down her face as she screamed encouragement.

Caroline grinned, crossed the line, and ran right into her best friend's arms. The perfect end to the most perfectly difficult day.

/fin


End file.
